Nuestra primera vez
by Queen Kumo
Summary: Y todo comenzó por una mancha de chocolate. One-shot.


Aló gentesita de FF, les traigo este lemon de estos 2 loquillos que me encantan juntos *U* desdicado para las amantes del ConniexSasha del grupo LeviHanji fans n.n

Laura! Espero el tuyo xD

Disclaimer:Snk es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Nuestra primera vez...

-Connie-

-¿Si?-

-no se que hacer-

-yo tampoco-

Los 2 jovenes muchacho se encontraban en una bella habitacion decorada con velas aromaticas, flores y muchisimos inciensos, la musica sonaba en un viejo gramofono y le daba un lindo ambient romantico al lugar. Los soldados, despues de una larga relacion de noviazgo, acordaron verse en el prestigioso hotel dentro de la muralla Sina, ahorraron mucho y por fin despues de tanto insistirle al sargento Rivaille y con la ayuda de la teniente Zoe y el Capitan Smith, lograron escaparse una sola noche para perder lo que ya habian acordado y encontrar un amor mas puro que el que ya habian forjado juntos. Todo marchaba viento en popa, la comida en el hotel, el hospedaje, el ambiente romantico; pero lo que ninguno se esperaba era el nerviosismo que comenzó a crecer en cuanto entraron a la preciosa habitacion, hasta el hambre se le fue a Sasha de tan nerviosa que se puso, despues de todo ambos eran virgenes y jamas habian pasado de besos timidos, apretones de manos y abrazos delicados, eran una pareja tierna segun Historia, y no sabian como comenzar con las actividades que se designaron ambos esa noche.

Entraron hasta el fondo de la habitacion y se sentaron en el borde de la cama, se miraron y sonrieron nerviosos. Connie tomó a Sasha del rostro y la acercó a su rostro dandole un tierno y ento beso en los labios, Sasha solo soltó un suspiro y se recargó en el pecho de Connie, el comenzó a recostarla en la cama hasta que ella quedó boca arriba y el recargado en un brazo besandola tiernamente. Se separaron un poco y se miraron por unos minutos mientras sonreian.

-perdon- rió el chico rapado rascandose la cabeza.

-somos unos novatos en esto- se burló Sasha mientras se estiraba en la gran cama.

-quizas aun no estamos listos para esto- dijo Connie algo decepcionado y Sasha se dió cuenta de el tono que usó.

-relajate, le estaremos- se levantó un poco y besó la nariz del muchacho haciendolo sonreir -mejor vayamos a comer todas las frutas y dulces que nos trajeron- el muchacho sonrió ampliamente y asintió siguiendo a la castaña. Comenzaron explorando la selva de frutas que había en un platón junto a una olla de fondue de chocolate. Los dos comian felices, como dos pequeños niños, se intercambiaban dulces y trozos de fruta disfrutando de lo que habian pagado para su fallida mision. Sasha tomó un palito para hacer una pequeña brocheta de fruta y bañarla de todo el chocolate que se pudo. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba Connie que estaba comiendo algunos bonbones, se sentó junto a el y se dispuso a comer su brocheta cuando de repente un poco de chocolate se derramó sobre su camisa blanca y su falda.

-aghh ¡Rayos! Mi ropa- hizo un puchero haciendo que el muchacho la mirara.

-tranquila se puede limpiar- sonrió Connie.

-pero cuando lleguemos al cuartel ya estará seca la mancha y no se quitará- Sasha soltó un suspiro de resignacion.

-en realidad no- la castaña miró a su novio exceptica. -pagamos por estar una noche aqui, todo esta incluido, incluso el servicio de lavanderia- terminó de decir y sonrió, a Sasha se le iluminó el rostro y se puso de pie, lo siguiente sorprendió al joven muchacho.

-¿Q-que estas haciendo?- dijo nervioso, Sasha comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y su falda.

-nos vamos mañana en la mañana- dijo quitandose la blusa y dejandola en una silla.

-S-sasha|-

-y mi ropa tiene que estar lista- comenzó a bajar su falda.

-es-espera-

-si no me veré al con la ropa mojada- puso la falda junto a la blusa.

-Sasha-

-o tendremos que pagar...- miró al chico que estaba rojo como un tomate que desvió la mirada al verla -¿Que sucede Connie?- dijo recargandose en su cadera u alzando una ceja. Connie la miró de reojo y abrió los ojos como platos, jamas la había visto con esas prendas tan... Pequeñas. Solo llevaba puesto un sosten blanco con un moño en medio y unas bragas del mismo color con detalles en los bordes, Connie casi se desmaya en ese momento.

-¿Connie?- habló Sasha acercandose y haciendo que el muchacho desviara la vista.

-N-nada- dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, Sasha se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba y rió mientras se acercaba a el. Se paró justo enfrente de el y esta retrocedió sentado en la cama.

-Springer ¿Me tienes miedo?- le preguntó al muchacho.

-no, es solo...- bajó la mirada -me pones nervioso- ella sonrió maliciosa y por fin un poco de su intuicion de mujer le dijo que hacer. Tomó el rostro de su chico y lo hizo mirarla alos ojos.

-no te pongas asi- se acercó y se sentó en su regazo -esta noche los nervios se pierden- dijo en un tono sensual que hasta a ella le sorprendió. Connie la abrazó por la cintura menos tenso que antes y Sasha acerco su rostro al de el fundiendose con un beso, que a diferencia del anterior fue mas lento y pasional, estaba lleno de deseo de parte de ambos. Connie comenzó a bajar sus manos y las pocisionó en el firme trasero de la castaña, esta solo sonrió pero no lo dejó disfrutar mucho ya que ella tambien queria tocar y lo obligó a sacarse la camisa. Volvieron a besarse, Connie acariciaba lentamente las piernas de la chica y ella los hombros marcados del muchacho, comenzó a bajar sus manos tocando el pecho del chico y llegando a sus marcados abdominales, esto hizo reir al muchacho ya que las cosquillas eran su debilidad, Sasha rió por su reaccion y siguió haciendole cosquillas pero el muchacho con un rapido movimiento la tumbó en la cama, apricianado sus manos sobre su cabeza y quedando el sobre ella. La miró con una sonrisa traviesa y ella sonrió arrogante, el bajó hasta el abdomen de la chica y lo lamió despacio y sin prisa haciendo que su piel se erizara, subió lentamente hasta llegar a su sosten y se dió cuenta que tenía un broche donde estaba el moño blanco, sostuvo las muñecas de Sasha con una sola mano y con la otra liberó el broche que estorbaba dejando libres sus pechos, suavemente lo retiró apreciando los suaves montes de la muchacha y sin dudarlo se abalanzó hacia ellos, Sasha gemía de placer con cada toque de la lengua traviesa del muchacho, despues sintió la mano libre del chico masajeando uno de sus pechos mientras el y su boca se ocupaban del otro. Connie soltó las muñecas de Sasha y utilizó su mano libre para acercar mas a la chica abrazandola por la espalda.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos estuvieran desnudos uno encima del otro acariciandose y besandose, de repente Sasha tuvo la necesidad de que llegara el gran momento esperado, se abrazó a la cintura de Connie con sus piernas mientras el chico estaba ocupada besando y mordiendo el cuello de la castaña, ella se acercó mas y rozó sus intimidades haciendolo jadear.

-¿estas lista?- preguntó el respirando agitado.

-si... Haslo- terminó ella y con una suave pero precisa estocada la penetró sacandole un grito de dolor y placer que por un momento lo asustó pero al sentir que ella se movía lo hizo sentir seguro. Las embestidas fueron suaves al principio pero al final aumentaron la velocidad y juntos llegaron al extasis.

Calleron rendidos sobre la cama, Sasha se recostó en el pecho del muchacho haciendo circulos en los abdominales del muchacho y haciendolo reir.

-eres un cosquilludo- dijo ella mirandolo y acercandose para besarlo en los labios, el solo respondió el beso y despues se recostó hasta que ambos calleron en brazos de morfeo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uuuuffff algo dificil hacerlo tan sweet pero aqui esta ;) para las fans de esta bella pareja n.n

Gracias por leer!

Au revoir!


End file.
